


The Journey: Black and White

by Ezekeel



Series: Bookman's Apprentice [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bookman Clan, Bookman in training, Friendship, Gen, Lavi as a Bookman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi, now Bookman travels the world recording with his new apprentice, a little girl with no real name just like him. There should be no attachments yet there is an unusual man who shows up at times wearing a top hat/swirly glasses. Bookman keeps his last persona a secret for now. What happens if the man tells the little girl about it even if only in riddles, hints or fragments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lavi, now Bookman travels the world recording with his new apprentice. Watch the interactions of a little girl with Lavi and an unusual man who shows up at times wearing a top hat and sometimes swirly glasses.
> 
> This is a sequel to, The Apprentice. You may read it first before this one but there won't be much difference if you do. This is about the journey of a Bookman and interactions among other people, possibly from his past. The Apprentice is about the little girl becoming his apprentice.

**Prologue**

Bookman, a red head who is aged only around nineteen did what is unexpected of a Bookman. He has taken an apprentice in his young age where he shouldn't even be a Bookman but his predecessor had died passing everything down to him.

The little girl he picked up has proven herself well to become his apprentice but not his successor. He can't have one yet at that age which is why she is only training under him.

The little girl has no name as he had once been. Her height and looks place her to look around the age of eight but she is ten and not as naive as most children are. She has no memory of her parents like him and views the world as he used to.

Her pair of mismatched eyes set her pale skin that make her seem so fragile but she isn't. The red head makes sure she isn't weak for others to take advantage of.

The emerald is easily seen to match her mentor's while the sapphire of her eyes is hidden by her hair that is curled and braided owning a deep black color. She used to wear an eye patch like he does but she doesn't now after deciding it catches way too much attention. Ethnicity isn't certain. She seems to be of mixed race just as he is.

Almost everything that she is reminds him of himself but reality persists that they differ in many ways. He knows that too.

They are on a train that will take two hours before it reaches their destination. Instead of being sound asleep, the little girl is reading a book beside him while he merely stares outside watching the fields they pass by. Anyone who will look at them will laugh. The older of the two acts like a curious child while the younger merely reads a book with serious concentration.

The people who might see them though don't know that the little girl is actually reading a fairy tale or rather a bunch of fairy tales. As the child she is, she becomes engrossed in them.

A Bookman shouldn't advice his apprentice to read one but this red head isn't like the others. The little girl was even the one who refused at first to read it. He had reasoned out that she could learn the language more easily by starting from simple words. And yes, the book of fairy tales is in another language new to her, something he recently taught her.

* * *

"Brother, wake up. We're here," says the little girl shaking the red head to wake up.

The train they are riding stopped. Passengers are getting off with most in a hurry.

An eye opens to show a shade of emerald. The other is covered by an eye patch so none could see its vibrant color. The little girl has not seen it herself but he describes it that way.

"I'm awake. You have your things?" he asks still sounding sleepy.

"Yes, brother. I have them, even yours. Come on, let's go," says the little girl with eagerness in her voice as she hands him his things to carry. He stands up and accepts his things.

She hastily pulls his calloused hand and leads them off the old train towards the small town.

"Hurry up, brother," she says slightly losing her patience with his slow pace.

"You don't even know where you are going," says the older still sounding tired and sleepy.

"An inn. Where else? We don't sleep outside unless it is a long road."

"It was a long road."

"And now it isn't. Come now," she says paying no heed to his exhaustion.

The siblings keep on bickering even until they reach the inn and their room. The people around can't resist staring at the unusual siblings. The older of the two catches attention with his bright red hair and the eye patch on his right eye while the little girl has bangs covering one of her mismatched eyes.

Talk goes around as usual about the travelers in their small town. The people know each other so well already that it's news whenever new faces are there. Rumors come about the unusual siblings and some sneaked up a look if it's true. Where ever they go, people never really stop doing that.

A man wearing unusual glasses that had swirls in them smiles after hearing the news. He eats with his friends after which he leaves and walks towards the center away from the edge he came from. He sees whom he expected, the little girl and the red head. It had been a month and three weeks since his encounter with the little girl.

_Things will get interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekeel: This is a prologue and something like an introduction. Things will happen in the next chapter and hopefully something you will find interesting. It's short but I'll try to lengthen the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this one :)


	2. The Man With Odd Glasses

The little girl gets up early in the morning to see the red head still asleep. She tries closing her eyes but she is already wide awake. Getting up from bed, she changes clothes in the bathroom. She combs her hair just as the red head told her to since it tends to get really messy and in the way. Putting aside the comb, she puts on her shoes then walks outside the door after having left a note to tell him she has taken a walk.

It would seem strange that she can just go outside like that but he never really did forbid her anything yet.

Outside, people are setting up their stalls. Only those working are awake. The rest of the people will be out later on.

Money is something everyone has to work really hard for in that village since it had been affected by the war despite not being part of it. The reason they're here is because of that, to record the events in the war from neutral ground.

"Hello there, little girl. What are you doing alone and up so early in the morning?" says a voice that sounds familiar.

She turns around in surprise too see the man wearing odd glasses. It is getting irritating to look at. How she'd want to throw it away.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Mikk," she replies politely but a bit uneasy since there could be problems if he finds out her different personas. The dangerous aura around him is still there which makes things worse. She is hoping he won't affect their work and her training.

"I expected you," he says with a knowing smile. "and your red head companion."

"You know him? How and why?" she asks curiously with the shocked expression hidden calmly.

"I knew him by a different name in the past and quite a different character he was," he grins.

"Are you part of the clan?" How else could he know about them?

"I'm part of a different clan," he replies. "Why don't we take a seat? You will probably like to talk about a lot of things."

"Sure," she agrees reluctantly as the red head did tell her like a parent would 'to not talk to strangers.'

The Portuguese man finds a bench. He offers her a seat like a gentleman would to a lady which she finds contrasting with the way he looks. She sits and he beside her.

"You don't have your umbrella today?" he casually asks.

"It is not that hot compared to the previous town," she replies like a child would then her tone suddenly changes to a serious one that is focused. "Will you kindly not stray from the real topic? If you would not tell me then say so. I have to return."

Her mismatched eyes hold seriousness in them as her tone is turning into but it blends to indifference as she retains her composure.

He chuckles at her reply.

"I was only asking since the umbrella just reminded me of my niece. She is just a few years older than you but more childish. You are too serious for a little girl just as an apprentice of Bookman should be. You are his, aren't you?"

"I... how do you know things if you're not part of the clan? Other people shouldn't know that much."

"I have my ways. I did meet him back then and his predecessor used to be on our side of the war. I heard pretty much a lot of things about your kind."

"Which war? Which clan are you from? I've never heard such a thing. Should I even trust you? You look like a hobo as they call it but there was a time you were like a noble. Which one are you?" she asks retaining a calm tone yet curious.

"I can tell you secrets that you're not supposed to know yet but are you sure you'd want to know?" he says while grinning. "There will be a price to pay."

"And that would be?" she asks curiously while eying him.

He gives another short laugh close to a chuckle then grins a wide grin that would have scared people but she didn't waver.

"They call our side, the 'bad one'. You sure you want to make the deal, little girl? I don't wish to use your name since it isn't real. The price is very deadly."

"It would depend what type of price there is and I have no care what side you are on. I choose no side for a Bookman should not. Your knowledge is the only thing that interests me," says the little girl with pride.

He gives another short laugh before making the deal.

"Well, first of all, we have an agreement that this meeting will be a secret between us. I doubt you would want to tell the red head though," says Tyki while giving a devilish smile.

"You are wrong there though, I wouldn't have minded him knowing about you. I will not tell as long as you keep your word."

"Is that so? Secondly, you have to tell me stories of your journey. We'll be trading information."

"I'm not allowed to tell you secrets."

"It doesn't have to be a secret. Any tale from a little girl such as you can interest me."

"Fine. And then?"

"We'll meet always again and you have to entertain me. I am getting bored lately and the way you speak interests me. You are even interesting enough as his apprentice. Your kind is thought boring but even black and white can be very entertaining. Your black absorbs all the color and your white reflects it nicely."

"I'm not the only one who is black and white, you seem to be one as well but in a different way. You have two sides to yourself. I can tell the difference."

"You are correct in saying that. I have two sides to myself, black and white. My black overpowers the other though," he smiles darkly.

"The white is fighting still," she plays along while reverting back to her persona.

"Now, I heard your kind at times takes different names, what shall I call you?"

"It's Ayil this time. You can just call me little girl just as Bookman does."

"He does not call you by the name he gives you?"

"He doesn't," she says as if that is all there is with no other explanations.

"Your hair is quite messy as I've first met you. When you were Xyleena, it was tied up."

"I tried combing it but it's still a mess. Bookman was still asleep when I left to look around. He usually ties my hair. Yesterday, he braided it."

"Sit still then," he says while getting up. "Why don't I braid it for you?"

"You know how?" she looks at him curiously.

"I learned since long ago but I think I still remember. My niece's hair is short but I used to have a neighbor, aged similar to you. She was like a little sister that would make me do her hair when it gets messy," he says while holding the hair and parting it.

"Where do you live?" she asks with curious eyes as she faces him for a short while. She can take guess at his ethnicity but it doesn't mean that it is the same place where he lives.

His hand turns her head facing him towards the streets so he can braid her hair nicely. She complies while hearing his answer.

"No where."

"Just like us."

* * *

The little girl walks back to the inn and into the room where Bookman is already doing work.

"How was your walk around town?" he asks not stopping with whatever he is writing.

"The people in this town work diligently since money is very important. They are not that lively though openly but among rumors, there are quite a lot. Some people really couldn't stop to stare," she says plainly while taking a seat opposite him.

"Made any friends?" he asks playfully after the serious tone from awhile ago.

"When will you stop saying that? You know the answer," she says slightly irritated but didn't show it.

"Who braided your hair then? I know I was still asleep."

"There was an old lady who couldn't take seeing my hair this messy and offered to do it," she says while taking a piece of paper then ink.

"What did you do in return?" he asks still not facing her.

"I thanked her," she says plainly and didn't try to say anything else.

"Then left?" he asks.

"Then left."


	3. Like Children

" _Menina_ , how was your journey?" asks a Portuguese man to a little girl writing on paper.

Her hand stops. She puts the pen down and faces him.

"How did you get here?" she asks curiously. She has expected to see him in one of their journeys but not this soon. It has only been a few weeks since their last meeting. How he manages to find her, she still doesn't know. She can however tell that he is obviously not normal but then again in truth, who is normal?

She knows she is not and so is her mentor who is away doing his work, finding more information to record.

"Your hair is in a mess again. You really should learn to fix it on your own," he says taking the seat next to hers.

"Will you not answer my question? How did you get here? I know I locked the door when he left," she says trying to remain calm with a serious face while guessing as to how he entered the room.

He could have picked the lock or have gotten the spare key from the woman downstairs. The latter is more likely since underneath those odd glasses, the man can swoon any woman he pleases.

"Your handwriting is beautiful but your hands are uncared for," he says not answering her question. It is as if he didn't even hear the question.

The little girl sighs deeply and continues on with her work. The man chooses to be annoying and more childish that day. Why he does that on purpose, she cannot understand. Even the red head is somehow like that too at times. She is supposed to be serious with her work and he disrupts. She'll get into trouble but Bookman is not that strict with her. In fact, he is very lenient... way too lenient.

" _Menina,_ we made a deal. You'll tell me what your journey was like," he says while taking out a cigarette to light. His words may seem like that of a child's curious of a tale but Tyki Mikk is very much not a child like her.

She puts down her pen at the sound of the lighter being lit.

"Tyki, I thought you said Bookman isn't supposed to find out about you. I don't smoke and he doesn't," she says trying to think of ways to get him out. She doesn't particularly dislike or care about his unannounced visits that are done on a whim but it's better if it isn't done on times that the red head might come back.

"Sure, sure. You'll tell me an interesting story tomorrow. You have to act like the little girl you are," he says while standing up to leave. He can understand by now what she is thinking. He knows that she would react that way since this was the first times he directly went to the room they are staying in which is risky. They usually 'coincidentally' meet outside when the red head is busy recording.

The door did not open nor close. She heard no sounds at all but when she looks where he is previously, _he is no longer there_.

* * *

The red head arrives back to the room they are temporarily staying at. It is already night time, past dinner. He has missed the time eating again just like the day before. The little girl he left is sitting on the chair reading a book with hair unkempt and dripping wet. She may act so mature for her age but she still is a little girl that he looks out for.

She didn't hear his arrival being engrossed in that book so he takes advantage of her distraction and takes out a towel from the bathroom. He walks behind her then places the towel on her head making the little girl drop the book she is holding and slightly shriek in surprise.

He wasn't too careful when he placed it on her. The towel is slightly damp after being used and it has covered her eyes darkening her vision. He doesn't stop despite her reaction and continues drying her wet hair.

"You should dry off really well, little girl. The books are going to get wet when you're not careful," he says in a scolding tone.

The scene looks more like siblings in argument and teasing than a Bookman and his apprentice. The little girl would have been more serious in reality and would not have shrieked but they are 'playing' the roles of their personas. They do so well in doing their job, anyone will believe them.

"Lev, I can do that myself," she says trying to take the towel from him.

It has been said that Bookman take no other names but the little girl insists it unfair that he makes up her names she has to remember and forget while he only has one. He never acknowledges the names she gives him but he does answer to it to play along.

"Really? I doubt that. You've told me the same thing before," he says playfully.

"I'm done with the work you gave me," she says finally sitting calmly as he dries off her hair. Her tone reverts back to indifference and so does his.

"There are a lot more to negotiate with tomorrow. When you finish your next assignments, go outside," he says retaining a calm tone with no hints but she can understand that he meant to improve on her persona and observe the people outside.

Their conversations have always been like that. They speak plainly with unspoken words, meanings within are hidden well making it seem normal to people passing by. Nobody knows of their true intentions whenever a simple conversation comes up. The red head is training the little girl on how to read between words. It is a useful skill in getting and passing information.

"Yes, Bookman," she replies.

* * *

The little girl wakes up to see the pile of things she has to do by the side table. She does not groan or make any action to complain. She merely sits up and blinks a few times before heading towards the bathroom.

"We'll go down for breakfast in twenty minutes," the red head says before she closes the door.

"Yes, Bookman."

The young man takes a seat and starts reading the newspaper. The usual scene would have made him read it along with a cup of coffee but it will come later when they eat breakfast. He reads the news of a different country of a different date, something not recent and very old. He was reading it to confirm a few details he came across with.

As a fast reader, he finishes the article and decides to read others.

'There had been unusual deaths. People died when unusual monsters appeared. Only a few corpses were recovered.'

The case is familiar to the Bookman's eye which he had to ignore. That war is no longer associated with him. It has already been almost a year since then. He wonders if the cunning little girl he calls apprentice knows anything related to it. He didn't particularly hint anything to her about it but he can tell she must have come across it some time but didn't take much notice. There is even a possibility that she knows so much but didn't tell him.

He smiles and silently laughs to himself. He will be in a real predicament if she does know. His actions do not correspond with his thoughts. He just laughs until she comes out to join him. She gives him a questioning look which he does not answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekeel: _menina_ means little girl in Portuguese based on what I searched. If I'm wrong, please do correct me. More explanations will be shown in the next chapter regarding some things that happened here. An example would be why Tyki calls her _menina_.


	4. No Time For Childish Games

Bookman dismisses the little girl after breakfast. He allows her to roam about outside and see the town. She'll buy her own lunch and eat since he will be away for some time and return in the evening. She insists on coming with him and see him work but he merely shakes his head then leaves. She would have followed him and watch from afar but he has better observation skills than she does. He will be able to tell if she's trailing him.

Another reason she'll stay is because of her respect towards him. She thinks highly of him despite their childish banters at times. If he does not allow her to go, he has his good enough reasons. And it will be too childish and immature of her to ask anymore.

Walking the streets, the little girl observes the people she passes by and how they work. She'll look at a few shops but not enter. She watches the other children her age play but only up to that point. She does not join them.

_She is an apprentice of Bookman. She has no time for childish games._

These lines she always say to herself whenever anything tempts her to act like the little girl she is. The persona she has now is childish since she is a child. Bookman seems to insist on most of the persona she has so far taken. It made it look like as if he was up to something but he merely shrugs it off. So she adds the character of being shy to avoid unneeded interaction with others.

She reasons out that she has not much experience with interaction and it may only cause problems. He lets it off for now and sadly smiles at her while not telling that he knows what she fears, _attachment_. She does not exactly fear it but she has heard about the dangers of forming one. She is pressured with her position of barely not making it to be his apprentice. No such details were told to her but she knows that there had been problems. She retains the exterior of being calm about it but that can't last long unless she does something which explains her actions.

" _Menina_ , up here," a voice calls out from up the tree.

She looks up to see a Portuguese man in his miner get-up sitting on a branch.

"What are you doing there?"

"Get up here before anyone sees you," he says ignoring her question.

She does as told and started climbing up. He pulls her up to lessen the time and sat her next to him on the thick branch.

"Why here?" she asks.

"You have problems with people seeing and telling your old man," he replies casually not exactly explaining why of all places, a tree.

"He is not that old," she replies.

"But you call him that, don't you?"

"Only when I'm getting back at him."

Her tone of voice was turning childish as time passes. She keeps her part of the deal and tries not to show her slight annoyance. She is good with that.

" _Menina_ , it is time to tell a tale," he says in a teasing manner. He can tell that she dislikes acting her age with all that serious demeanor. He can see what she is putting up to hide her child self. Normally, he would have been bored but it is amusing to watch the little girl who was almost the exact opposite of his niece.

His niece, Road acts so childishly and immaturely despite not being that young while the little girl does her best to remain calm and act mature to suit the requirements of being an apprentice to Bookman. She is too serious that it was amusing for him how serious she is as well in keeping her end of the bargain to get information.

This is just another one of his whims. When he gets bored, he'll just end things like he usually does.

"Tyki?"

The little girl calls him since he didn't seem to be listening.

"What did you say again?"

"There's a butterfly on you head," she points out. She looks curiously since it seemed so unusual. It didn't seem natural. She had seen a few butterflies from pictures, drawings and in one of their travels but not anything like this one. It was so pretty yet seemed so deadly. There was something different that she can sense but doesn't show it.

"A pretty little one, isn't it?" he asks after taking it from his head. Its wings flutter in agreement while sitting on his hand.

"What kind is it?" she asks. "Where did it come from? I haven't seen anything like it."

"That is because this little one was made by someone I know," he says with a deadly tone to his voice. One would have been scared but the little girl did her best to remain calm.

"Would you like to see a trick?" he asks ignoring the silence from the little girl.

She merely stared at him while thinking over his choice of words. She didn't understand him until he does something that makes her eyes widen in wonderment.

"How did you do that?" she asks after seeing the butterfly disappear between his hands.

"A trick. Didn't I say that I'd show you one?" he says while smiling.

"You did something like that before too," she replies while recalling the events of their last meeting before this one. "It wasn't exactly like that but you did something."

* * *

_Her persona was called Lawan. She and Bookman were in the next town stopping by for a few weeks deciphering a few papers. Bookman did that job and translated it into the clan's code while she was learning a new language besides history in books._

_She left the room as usual and looked around the small town. Surprisingly, Tyki was there again as if he followed them. She didn't know that he used his golem called tease to keep track where they were going so if on a whim he wants to talk with the little girl after his stressful and unspeakable job, he can easily do so._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Mikk," she said politely as they walked to the edge of the town to avoid talk around other people._

_"_ Menina _,_ what shall I call you today? _" he asked in a tongue foreign to her ears._

_"What did you say?" she asked confused._

_"Do you not know that language,_ menina _?"_

_"No._ Menina _?"_

_"It is Portuguese for little girl."_

_"You are Portuguese," she said as a statement instead of a question._

_"Not many people know that language. It will only seem like as if that is your name," he said as if it were a challenge. He is after all seeming to insinuate that he is giving her a name that he will call her every time they meet._

_She does not have a permanent name until she earns a title. She is now just an apprentice of Bookman. There are not even assurances yet that she will be a Bookman. She is merely an apprentice. If for a moment she shows something uncalled for, her position will be in danger._

_"Call me any name as you wish. I have no true name after all. It does not matter," she said calmly with no hint of emotion in her voice._

_"Indeed. Now, has anything much happened when we didn't meet?"_

_"Not really. The times wasn't very long. There is dirt on your..." she paused and blinked a few times. It was no longer there. She thought she saw something on his fore head that seemed like a mark of a cross. She disregarded it as dirt but looking closely, nothing was there as if it suddenly disappeared. Thinking back on things, she thought his eyes had glowed and his skin was darker. It wasn't now._

* * *

She didn't take much to mind what happened before but now she is curious. She just can't pass it up anymore.

"What are you, Tyki? You're skin turned gray. Your eyes were gold but now brown. I think I saw crosses on your forehead."

His smile from before disappears for awhile but does not turn into a frown. Before he speaks, a wide grin has formed, the creepy type of grin he has worn before.

He isn't really supposed to give out information, only riddles are as much as he can give but he really wants to see her reaction over something as outrageous as this.

"I'm a Noah of the Noah clan," he answers truthfully yet what he said didn't seem true to other people's ears if heard.

The little girl though made none of disbelief but rather more of curiosity. He has explained things before but never details. He has spoken of war but no particular names. He has only given her a gist of the situation. He says in ending that it was a tale for another time.

"Noah? From the bible?"

"Something like that but no. It is very different."

"Like the trick you just did?"

"Perhaps."

"Tell me," she says determined.

"The time, little girl. I need to be elsewhere. You wouldn't want Bookman to be suspicious now, do you?" he says as he gets down and out of sight.

She frowns in frustration. He does it again, leaving before explaining things clearly. She wants to know what he is not telling her. She knows that he doesn't mind telling her but he is taking amusement by prolonging it.

He is a playing a game with her.

She has no time for childish games... _but this one isn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekeel: I hope Tyki is somehow retaining some of his character. He seems to do things on a whim and won't mind temporary attachments with humans. He seems fine dealing with kids with Road as an example. He is childish in a way with the nicknames he makes. He has that dangerous aura around him but his character can play it out so others won't take it much to mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me your opinions about it so I'd know how it was. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Thanks if you did. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. A book, a note, and a 'friend'

The room is messy as usual and they have just a arrived the day before. It is just a small room with not much furniture: two cots, a small table and two little mismatched chairs. The residents take turns with the bathroom on the first floor beneath them.

One can say there is enough room to move around but the piles of paper, the bundle of scrolls, and the tower of books stand on the pathway giving very little room to get from one place to another.

"I'm back," says the little girl as she enters carefully making sure not to hit anything. It will take hours more if she makes anymore mess than there is.

"You're back early," says the red head as he continues writing.

"You are too," replies the little girl as she takes the chair next to him.

"How was the day?"

"Nothing changes," says the little girl.

"Really? Here, I've borrowed a book from a lady down the street. It belonged to her nephew," says the red head as he hands her the worn out book that isn't as thick as the usual books she reads.

"It's fiction and for children," she replies as she observes the book.

She didn't bother commenting that the lady must have been pretty and they had lunch together or something. She takes notice that Bookman does well in his work and serious somehow but he is still a boy. He may not be serious about that type of character but he plays that well, looking aloof and charming. You just have to tell him things which is very useful for the job. He tells her that she will have to learn how to do that but it can wait.

"You're a child, read it," he says simply with a tone that takes no complaints.

"Yes, Bookman," replies the little girl respectfully as she starts reading the book.

It is indeed another children's book. There are pictures with each page worn out but the lines are still readable and the pictures are somehow clear. The child who probably read this before kept on reading it until it wore. It is old but not too old.

It isn't exactly a fairy tale but clearly similar to one. She read it within minutes and ended. Surprisingly, the ending was tragic. It is sadness she can't understand. Based on her other readings, it is considered a tragedy yet she can't seem to understand clearly.

The reason for the ending to even turn out that way is due to the idiocy of the characters. They really should not have done things recklessly and on impulse. Almost every fiction book she was made to read consisted of such characters. Not many think over the past so history repeats itself.

She lightly smiles. Bookman is testing her again in away. He is reminding her of their job. Has he probably taken notice of her meetings with Tyki?

She knows that he has not yet figured out exactly but he has suspicions. She will have to be more careful or she'll just severe her ties with him. Things will be easier if she just did but that unusual man she knew wouldn't just give in. He'll just take amusement with her predicament and do things his way. She'll just have to be more careful and maybe think of a way so he will lose interest in giving trouble to her.

* * *

Waking up, the little girl notices something out the window. It looks similar to the butterfly she saw before. She scans the other side to see the red head still asleep. She then quietly walks towards the window and opens it.

The butterfly presents a small note for her.

_Menina,_

_I'll be gone for awhile. I guess we won't be running to each other for quite some time. Be prepared with your interesting tales so that when we meet, I might tell you what you want to know._

After reading it, the butterfly takes off with it. She closes the window and heads towards the bathroom for a change of clothes. Once the door closes, the red head gets up quickly and looks out the window. He sees nothing but wonders what the little girl did.

He starts sorting out their things when he couldn't find out what just happened. The little girl will tell her in due time or he'll find out eventually.

They will be leaving later in awhile. Most of their papers and books will be picked up by members from the clan. They need only to organize it while the young man and woman next door will take care of it.

There's another place they need to go and their stay will probably take long, really long. He wonders how the little girl will deal with that. It will be one of the hardest things he will have to teach her.

The little girl finishes and leaves the bathroom which the red head entered. She looks around to see most things already sorted out and ready for them to leave with. She continues with what's left. The red head goes out. All that's left is a meal before the long journey.

The place they will be staying at is where an outbreak recently ended. Someone had already recorded the war. They will record the events that happened after including the protests and problems with reliefs.

Her next persona is Naomi, a girl who travels with her cousin that acts as a guardian to her. The stay will be somehow longer than the usual.

* * *

It seems like a habit for a little girl to read by the trunk of a tree. Taking in the air and basking under the sunlight, the little girl reads with concentration not bothering about the children playing nearby.

In that town, there are mostly children and women. Only a few men are there since the outbreak. Many have died and are being buried right now. Of those who survived, many are injured and the few left are working and repairing the damages. Not many really liked the outcome so some still cause trouble making time longer for everything to turn out well. Even the reliefs are not enough. There are many and not few who are sick and dying due to it.

The people of the town let the children and women work for manpower is not enough to revive the town. Only the littlest ones have free time as this to play around.

"Oh, look. It's the gloomy little girl with that cousin of hers who's a freak."

It seems that due to the eye patch on his eye, they consider him freaky. Children have no qualms about saying what they think.

She remains silent despite the insult on her mentor. She must not be easily affected by such childish taunts. It will only cause trouble and it is no business of hers on how they wish to act. She has to finish this book today and report to the red head later.

They add more insults when she did not reply. No reactions are earned from her, only continued seriousness in the book she is reading.

"She must be mute."

"A mute gloomy girl."

"She looks like a ghost too."

"A monster at that."

"The white lady."

"But she's too small to be a lady."

She is in her own world not bothering with them. She doesn't seem affected by their words. They are only ink on paper.

Irritated by the noise instead of words, she walks away to a different side and continues reading.

A young boy who is only a year or two older than her approaches. It seems like as if he has been observing her since awhile ago. She ignores him and goes on with what she is doing.

"Aren't you going to play with them?" he asks as he approaches her then sits beside her. She doesn't take this much to mind and continues reading. Maybe, if she continues doing that, he will leave her alone.

"Hey, you're supposed to answer when asked," he complains yet holds gentleness in his tone. It is a bit different from her mentor who holds a deeper voice and a tone that often changes. Bookman tries to be gentle with his tone but it isn't really gentle since the words he says are contradicting. There are only a few times that it seems genuine but no one must know that.

"I don't even know you," she replies then closes her book. She is ready to leave but he pulls her hand to stop her.

"Well, my name is Ellis. What's yours?" he says with a smile.

"You don't need to know," she says ready to leave but he won't letter.

"Come on, it won't hurt to tell. I want to be your friend," he says still smiling.

"Friend? Why? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to. You looked lonely," he reasons out.

"I was alone not lonely. There's a difference," she says childishly.

Her current persona is childish in that aspect and not that good with people. The way she finds out things is by simply being there not being taken much of notice. If they see her, they'll only say, 'She's a child. She won't remember what we say.' It is that way of gathering information that is her forte. It is a bit different in what her mentor can do. He can do a lot and in different ways. He is just that good and she still has a lot to learn.

He still won't let go so she knees him in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt! What did you do that for?" he says holding his stomach.

It's not like she will get scolded by doing this. Bookman hardly scolds her. It was on simpler things like fixing her hair and organizing things that he is somehow strict. He won't scold her for her methods since he won't know anyway. He can but he won't so that's safe.

If the boy tells on her to his parents, he will only be teased by other kids his age. She has observed enough that most boys at that age won't do that and get revenge on their own. But unlike most boys who are a bully, he is kind and that is another advantage for her.

After hearing his complaints, she runs off not bothering to make insults.

Entering the market, she reverts back to calmness and searches for a new place to read at the other side of the town.


	6. Records and Secrets

There are things a Bookman can and cannot do. They should have no biases, attachments, emotions, hearts...

But they are still human no matter what they do. They can still feel so they must not show it and let it affect the records.

There can be no biases or influences on the records. It must be objective through and through.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 04

Time passes by quickly. It had already been a year at most since I left the order, a year since my predecessor died and a year since 'Lavi' supposedly _died_. I do well as always in hiding emotions. I had been trained to do so ever since I was a child that is if you considered me a child at that time with the way I acted.

As far as things I know possible, the little girl with me has no idea of my past. I do wonder at times how she'll react upon finding out... not much reaction, perhaps. That is the way I'm training her and how I have this feeling of regret of doing so.

I wanted to give her the chance to live and see the world in our travels but seeing the world as it is is not as great as it sounds. We focus more on what is not so great about it... the wars, rebellion, outbreaks, deaths, illnesses, murder and so much more.

I am really not quite cut out to be Bookman. How I often say that yet try to disprove it with my acting. I can play the part but sanity is something I am losing or rather something that I had lost since long ago. My selfishness is the only thing keeping me here. I enjoy each time I spend with her.

Companionship is really the best medicine for lone men like my kind. I can't call it friendship, that is absurd, impossible... something that should be discarded or hidden when deemed impossible to get rid off. It is what gave such torment to me that day when Road peered inside my mind. I broke back then but how could I be considered broken if from the beginning, I was never in the right mind.

I wonder how long can I keep the little girl beside me. She is strong and very willful while I am a manipulative and lying bastard. I hardly smile as I do back then as Lavi but I still do around her. He is still alive after all despite the records saying that he isn't. I am still alive and living even if in secret.

Will there come a time I can come out freely again and this time with no restrictions?

I laugh at this if I can. What an impossible wish?

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 05

It had only been a few weeks since my last log containing secrets that will kill me. I commit such treasonous acts repeatedly. The habit of burning it afterwards is a good thing since I'm losing my touch in coding my words well with no holes.

The numbers I write here aren't even accurate. All are piles of fictitious lies yet in lies, I write the truth.

There is something weird going on. I wonder what... The little girl is acting suspiciously. I had not clearly seen it with my own eyes but observation is enough to be able to tell.

I'm supposed to make sure and check it out well but I'm letting her off somehow. Is it right to give her so much freedom despite the chains of warnings?

Gramps...

-crosses out-

My predecessor... does it matter which ever name I call him?

Gramps did give me freedom in the past but not as much as I am giving to the little girl. I really have to be careful but I don't want her to be buried down by all the clan's code. They don't exactly know every detail but I am aware that they observe us from time to time which is why I lose their tails on purpose while making it seem like I'm not.

They don't try hard to make sure in following since why waste time on outsiders? That is something I take advantage of.

The little girl is stirring. I need to burn this fast. Why am I even bothering to writ-

* * *

Parchment burns and turns to dust. The smell of the flame setting fire on paper made the little girl curious as to why the red head is burning paper again at night. She is indeed aware that he had done it before but never really asked.

She is curious now so words form and are released.

"Bookman, what are you burning the paper for?" her voice still sounding sleepy.

"It's nothing. Why don't you go back to sleep? I've got lots of things for you to work on," says the red head trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, Bookman," she replies while lying back down. Bookman refuses to tell so she won't ask no more. Prying won't do.

Curiosity is fine but there is always a _limit_.


	7. A Friend

The little girl heads back to their room. She places the book she is reading amongst others then takes a seat next to the window. There are still a few more hours before Bookman returns. He just wouldn't let her come with him whenever he leaves to go to the field. He keeps on saying that it is something she won't be able to take yet.

How she wanted to prove him wrong, she wouldn't though and couldn't yet. Looking out the window, she sees the sun shining but not that brightly due to the clouds. Everything she was told to do is done. Speed can be a a bad thing at times. Now, she has to think of things to pass the time else endure it.

Tapping her fingers on the desk, she thinks of useful things to do. She can go out again to observe but nothing ever changes and Tyki won't be there. She won't be seeing him for awhile... not that she cares.

There is that young boy who claims he wants to be her friend but such a thing is just absurd. She cannot make friends. Such a thing is unheard of for an apprentice of Bookman. How alike apprentice and master are in thinking on that aspect but neither knew or just didn't say it out loud.

Maybe, the young boy can be just an acquaintance... someone to pass the time with. She can also ask information from him. Yes, a source he can be... she can find out things from him like she does with Tyki. Based on what she has observed, he looks easy compared to Tyki who speaks with riddles. How those annoy her almost all the time, the riddles and unfinished information. She will make sure to get hold of all of it the next time they meet.

Closing the door, she heads out into the streets and starts looking for the young boy. Bookman did tell her to try and blend with the people. Doing so will help gather information. What she is getting isn't that valuable yet but the skill when mastered will give her those easily.

"Naomi!" a boy calls out to her.

Turning around, she sees the young boy. This is a good chance to practice and so she starts with her persona's character.

"How did you know my name?" she asks in a tone sounding innocent making her look much younger than she actually is like always.

"I heard it from some people."

Bookman taught her to take advantage of what she has and looking much younger than her actual age somehow does.

"Who?" she says while acting like the child she is. Her head is slightly tilted, her face asks the question clearly and her hands are together in front of her.

This act often lets other people's guard down. In her situation it works best compared to others. The expression on her face is actually enough and only supported by her other gestures.

"You don't really know them."

"How can you be so sure?" she asks childishly.

"You've been only here for a few days."

"Then show me around?" she says trying to make it sound like a request but it somehow sounds sharp. She still can't avoid completely of her habit going straight to the point. She often does that to the Portuguese man who avoids things easily. The red head is somehow truthful when speaking to her so it wasn't much of a problem. His actions that are a lie is mostly towards other people instead of her. There are a few times he keeps things from her but there is always a reason while the Portuguese man just felt like it.

"Sure," says the young boy slightly surprised that the girl is more open compared to their first meeting.

"How old are you?" she asks casually.

"Ten. How about you?"

"We're the same age," she replies with slight surprise for she thought he was at least a year or two older. "But I'm almost eleven."

"No kidding? I thought you were younger," he says with surprise but held no tone of insult or mockery to his voice. It is quite unusual. It is honest yet not sharp unlike her tongue.

"Who's that? He seems to be waving at you," she says pointing to the direction.

"That's my uncle. He might have news about my dad," says Ellis rushing in that direction. The young girl follows to see what will go on.

She couldn't hear from her distance but she could see their expression of sadness. She does not know the exact details but can tell that it wasn't good news. He confirms it after apologizing for suddenly leaving her alone.

He explains that his father's corpse had been found and had been dead for quite some time. Tears stream down his face while sitting next to her in silence. Her expression sympathizes with him but inside she didn't feel anything at all, not even pity.

* * *

She returns a bit delayed to the room with a red head lying on the floor on his back. Arms are at his side with papers scattered everywhere. This isn't really a scene expected of a Bookman but no one will really know but the two of them. She concludes that he overworked himself again. She can tell that he purposely gives her lighter work compared to his despite her requests for more to be done.

He reasons out instead that he needs someone to look around and she still has a lot to learn before she can take the load he takes.

Crouching down, she reaches for the scattered parchment after carefully placing the ink in away. After organizing the papers, she proceeds to try and wake up the exhausted red head.

"Bookman, Bookman, wake up," she says in her usual tone.

Eyes open quickly with the other hidden and a smile faces the little girl.

"Good morning?" he says while sitting up.

"It's still evening, Bookman. It's almost time for dinner. Is there anything needed to be done?" she asks.

"Nothing really. You fixed the papers for me so... let's eat," he says enthusiastically.

Despite being tired, he seems lively.

"You're cheerful today," she says.

"That's cause I met this really pretty girl," he starts saying but was hit in the head by the little girl.

"Tal, stop saying things like that. Who is older again?" she complains childishly.

"I am so you better learn so respect, little girl," teases the red head. How that line brings back old memories... but instead of little girl, he was called brat or imbecile and most of the time it was an idiot.

He laughs at the painful memories, as in literally painful. The smacks he received from the old panda really hurt.

"Bookman?" she asks since he seem out of it again.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Come on," he says as they went to the dining area.

Sitting down, they starts eating as the food is placed down.

"So have you made any friends?" he casually asks before sipping down all the soup.

"I made an acquaintance," she says calmly before taking in the sliced chicken on the fork.

"What's his name?" he asks as if it is nothing before biting down the food.

"How'd you know it was a he?"

"You're a girl," he childishly reasons.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I just know things," he teases.

"Tal, it's not funny. I am just a kid," she says understanding his meaning behind another meaning. Her reply was for other people who heard while he knows the message on her eyes that says, _'Just ask what you want to ask or say what you want to say.'_

"I thought I was a kid too," he plays on but she understood what he meant to say, _'Be careful. I've been through that as well.'_

"Yes, yes," she replies. _'Yes, Bookman. I'll be careful.'_

* * *

"Naomi, what are you reading?" asks the young boy curiously.

"Can't you read the title?"

"No. What is it about? I can't read," he honestly admits despite the short hesitation.

"History," she simply says not bothering to console him.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Anything that I can learn from?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll be finished by then and got nothing much to do in the afternoon."

"That would be nice," he says in a grateful manner while smiling.

The little girl's lip form a smile back but she couldn't understand it at all. A smile is just a smile, most people lie with it yet the young boy's looks so honest.

Going back, she remembers how she easily just agreed to teach a few things to the young boy. She did as if by reflex but knows that there won't be a problem. It's not like she'll get attached. Nothing will happen. Things will work out fine.

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

The little girl teaches the older boy what she knows. She starts off teaching him how to read the letters then words. They get along well. He defends her when she is being bullied. It has already been a month and a few weeks. Bookman notices something but didn't say anything until this time where two months have already passed.

"Are you getting attached to this boy, Naomi?" he asks in a serious tone but deep down, he was happy that the little girl finally made a friend. Another thought conflicts in his mind though that the attachment will only hurt her.

"No," she replies in a serious tone. She is not getting attached. It isn't like that at all. She's just feeling a little different than the usual.

"We'll have to leave when you do. It will be dangerous. You know that," he warns in regret.

"Yes, Bookman."

She stops meeting with him and engrosses herself in studying to make sure such a thing won't happen. She and Bookman are only passing ink in this history. There is no need for a deep bond to be formed. There is not even a bond.

* * *

Time passes slowly ever since she stopped meeting with the young boy. She gets bored easily enough and didn't know what to do with her spare time. Bookman notices the unease with the little girl who does not understand the feeling. He knew he was right that the little girl got attached and this is how it is turning out.

"I.. no such thing happened, Bookman. He's just a boy my age, an acquaintance and nothing more. He's so naive and annoying. I have no time to bother with someone like him," she defends.

"Lia, what did I tell you about lying?" scolds the red head with hands on his waist. His tone isn't that serious as a parent would reprimand their child but the situation _is_ bad.

"It's Naomi. That was my first name. And I'm... not lying!"

"Naomi, why don't you go see him?" says the red head while lightly smiling.

"Why?" the little girl stares at him surprised.

"It's best to settle things. Why don't you tell him a bit about yourself and why it would be hard for you to stay friends?"

"He's not my... friend," says the little girl trying her best to remain calm and indifferent.

Why is Bookman saying that to her? She can't understand. She is not attached. He is not her friend. Nothing is bothering her.

"Little girl, I said it's fine. Go before we leave," says the red head while ruffling the hair of the little girl then gives a bright smile. "It isn't good to leave problems behind without settling them."

* * *

"Naomi!" a cheerful voice says despite the person owning it lying on bed looking sick.

"Ellis? Why are you in bed?" asks the young girl concerned.

"I just feel a bit sick. That's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm glad that you're here. I haven't seen you for a long time. I thought you left without saying goodbye," says the young boy with a smile.

She is saying goodbye though. She has to severe this tie despite how Ellis is giving her consideration.

She feels too spoiled by him. He is being too kind to her.

'I am leaving...' she was about to say but words did not come out. She didn't know what to say to her... friend. He is her friend and the very first one. Bookman is her teacher and Tyki is her informant. She can't call them friends for she shouldn't have any.

If she does, they might leave because she knows that what she is seeing is _no longer_ real.

"Why are you crying, Naomi?" asks the young boy concerned. "You should be smiling. I like seeing you smile. Can you please smile? I know you weren't going to stay long but at least before you leave, I wanted to see you."

His voice is so cheerful, honest and sounding so innocent, it becomes unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Ellis. I'm sorry," she repeatedly says.

"Why are you sorry, Naomi? You did nothing wrong. Thank you for coming back," he says brightly smiling.

"I'm really sorry, Ellis. And you shouldn't be thanking me, I should be the one doing that. You waited. You really waited."

"Of course, I would. And now I'll be going with you in every journey. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, it will be. I never believed in such things but I do in you. You are the few of the many people I met that I can really trust."

"Haven't I told you that already? I may not be that smart as you but I can be someone you can trust," he says again never ceasing to smile.

"Yeah, you did," she says smiling to the illusion as it disappears.

She didn't ask why he was in bed because he might be very ill but rather... she knows that the place she visited isn't his room but rather his grave. He was already dead when she asked about him. He was already very ill from the start but hid it from her.

Ever since she stopped meeting with him, he still waited and kept coming until his body gave out. He died without her knowing.

She came to his grave to scream at him for not waiting and telling her but she didn't when he appeared.

Instead, she apologized and gave a last smile before he disappeared and the last smile that will ever come from her, it might be.

She smiled for him and now that he's gone, it is just too painful. She can't let it happen. It will never happen again. She will be careful. She will no longer be attached. People are so foolish. She need not be attached to them. They only create bias.

She won't let this happen again.

There is no need for a heart. It will stop and so the pain will no longer be there.

There is no need for such an emotion. There is no need for emotion. The only hinder and create problems. She will have to stop for real so nothing like that will ever happen again.


	8. Getting Drunk

With no sun outside, people start going back while some come and go in the nightlife. One of which a red head sits by the counter drinking. People won't mean to stare but he is quite unusual due to the black patch on his eye along with that eye-catching red colored hair. He didn't look that old but legal enough to drink. Smiles are on his face as he drinks each glass as if there is no tomorrow.

"Who would have thought you would be drinking like this again, eyepatch-kun? I thought last time was the last time," says a Portuguese man who sits beside the drunk red head.

Tyki grins wildly at the fact. Things are getting a bit boring lately and he hasn't seen the little girl yet. Their meetings aren't exactly exciting but just like the time he spent with his past friends, there is just the feeling that doesn't bore him.

"No, perm-head. I'm the one who thought that that was the last time I saw you," says the red head who manages to say the words clearly despite looking so drunk and out of it.

"You look down," says Tyki after making an observation of such a clear situation. Bookmen don't exactly drink just because they felt like it and waste money on it. They tend to be wise about what they do and this particular Bookman isn't doing his job at all so... _something happened_.

"I'm not down. Bookmen don't feel down. We don't have emotions," says the red head drunkenly yet a sense of cheerfulness is tried to be shown. Nothing should bother him. He shouldn't be even doing this but he has to release something somehow at least once.

"Denying it again, just like the last time we met," says Tyki before he takes a sip from the drink he just ordered upon arriving.

"That has been a long time. A year," says the red head who tries fishing out more money from his pocket for another drink but found none.

"What happened with you then?" says Tyki as he pays the bartender to give another drink for the already drunken red head.

"You don't need to know," says the red head as he gulps everything down from his free drink.

"You owe me for not ratting you out."

"Not my problem."

"What if the little girl learns of it?" says Tyki sneakily with a wide grin on his face as he waits for the expression on the red head's face.

"What little girl?" he pretends not knowing.

"The one following you around," says Tyki knowingly.

"No one is supposed to know about her, perm-head," says Lavi with a warning look.

"Sure, sure, I won't tell," says Tyki as he takes another sip.

"How'd you even know? Wait... you're seeing her!" Lavi says surprised for a short moment then angry.

"She's kid, Eyepatch-kun. I'm not that desperate," plays Tyki.

"Not that way. You were the one from the window and why she's cheerful at times. I shouldn't have given her too much freedom. I..."

"Your kind doesn't even have freedom. Why take what is left?"

"Perm-head, you are not allowed to see her again," warns Lavi.

"Who are you? Her father? Or are you jealous?" Tyki teases.

"I'm her guardian and she's a kid."

"That's what I told you. I'm not that desperate. But maybe you're jealous of her?"

"I am not desperate, Perm-head. Maybe, you are. What happened? Did all the ladies turn you down?"

"That will never happen, Eyepatch-kun. I'm the Noah of Pleasure."

"Sure, sure and I'm the slave of all boredom."

"Supposedly your kind is boring but what you are doing now is just plain funny, Eyepatch-kun."

"Why were you seeing her, Perm-head?" says Lavi with a warning tone. He didn't play with the long jokes anymore and got back to the point.

"I told you I'm not that desperate, _Bookman_ ," says Tyki with a mocked emphasis on his title. The red head being all serious again is turning out to be boring but he finds the conflict within the young man amusing.

"What were you telling her, _Noah_?"

"Nothing that needs worry. How about _you_? **_What_** are _you_ doing, _Bookman_? I thought Bookmen don't just take care of a little girl like that."

Messing with the red head is turning out a good way to pass time. It is much more fun than his previous mission.

The tension is rising and some people started to look in their direction. The red head not needing the attention changes the atmosphere and goes back to being drunk.

"Mind your own beeswax, Perm-head. You've got something to do, don't cha?" he says childishly while words are slurred.

"You really are funny, Eyepatch-kun. You didn't change much at all over the year."

"Call me Bookman even if you're mocking me. My name's not eyepatch, Perm-head."

"Then stop calling me perm-head."

"Thick glasses."

"Idiot rabbit."

"Hey! Yuu-chan's... _the only one who calls me that_ ," he starts saying but didn't continue the next line.

"Why had you taken her in as an apprentice? Was it Lavi?"

"I'm Lavi... no I'm Bookman. How do you know she's my apprentice?"

"You're drunk. Your words are all wrong."

"I'm not, just depressed."

"You'll get into loads of trouble, eyepatch-kun. You just said Bookmen are never down."

"I know that already and that is still true. Bookmen are never down in general but some are."

"I bet those some is just you."

"I'm not betting anything with you, Cheating Perm-head."

"You're getting worse with your nicknames. You used to be so creative, Eyepatch-kun. You just took that from what I called Cheating Boy A."

"So what? I don't care. Just leave me alone, Perm-head."

"Let me guess. You weren't really planning on making her your apprentice."

"I was..." _but I don't want to anymore._

"You look like you're about to throw up, eyepatch-kun."

"No, I'm not. Give me another drink."

"You're so drunk already."

"Why aren't you?"

"The little girl will be worried."

"She's asleep and why mention her?"

"You know she isn't."

"Perm-head is in big trouble too," Lavi playfully says the truth. Both of them are in deep shit but tonight they will drink it all away.

"I am always in trouble."

"Yes, yes, Perm-head the Troublemaker," Lavi sings drunkenly.

"And so are you, Eyepatch-kun."

The Portuguese man laughs with him then joins him in more drinking. It really is just like last time that was supposedly the last time.

* * *

After drinking, Lavi is so drunk, he can't move. Tyki brings him back to the room after not spying on them earlier by sending out one of his tease. The little girl opens the door slightly surprised to find the red head drunk and the fact that the Portuguese man is with him.

"Why are you here, Tyki?" she asks curiously since their agreement states that Bookman doesn't know about their meetings. Something must have happened or the older man just did it on a whim again. The little girl notices how he does things like that when he gets bored.

"I'm bringing back the drunk," says Tyki as he drops the heavy and drunken load on the doorstep. He takes a cigarette from his pocket to light but the little girl stops him.

"Why is Bookman drunk? Why are you with him?"

"Happened to meet, that's all," he claims then takes another cigarette.

"Don't smoke. Can you help me place him there?" she asks. It will be hard for a little girl like her after all to carry the weight of any grown man.

"Sure, sure," says Tyki as he grabs the red head by the collar then unceremoniously throws him on the bed waking the red head with pain.

"That hurt!" exclaims the now awaken red head.

"Water?" the girl simply asks as she offers a glass.

The red head takes it but his mind is still in a daze.

The little girl faces the Portuguese man and makes an observation.

"You don't look drunk but you smell."

"I can drink as much as I can with no problem."

"And you can leave now," says a red head who seems better off compared to just now.

"I just arrived," reasons Tyki.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, yes. I'll be leaving then," says Tyki heading out the door.

"And don't ever come back," says Lavi with a warning.

The little girl just stares with confusion. Things just happened way to quickly since she woke up hearing footsteps by the door.

"Bookman?" she asks trying to see if she can get anything at all.

"Just go to sleep," he says.

"Yes, Bookman," she answers. It seems nothing will be said that early morning.

And so they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekeel: Tyki and Lavi are back/ Eyepatch-kun and Perm-head are back (I already have permission to use perm-head as a nickname, I got it from 'Interview with the Noah'... the name's just stuck). This chapter somehow focuses on them and reveals something and yet at the same time nothing. :) You will probably know about it in the next chapters. Things will be further explained and I hope you like it. Do tell me what you think of it.


	9. The Untold Past

The red head was up later than the usual mornings and missed breakfast. He looks around the room. The little girl is nowhere to be found. Only a note is left there.

'Outside. The medicine's there,' it simply said.

He takes the glass of water then drinks the medicine with it. He lies back in bed afterwards. He'll just have the talk with the little girl when she comes back. His head really hurts at the moment.

* * *

"You look down, _menina_ ," says Tyki observing her expression.

"I'm not down."

"Both of you are such denials," says Tyki with a sigh as he takes a cigarette out to light. The little girl snatches it from him as always then throws it away.

"Why are you here, Tyki?" she asks ignoring his statement.

"I said I brought home the drunk."

"That was this morning," she states while looking back on the scenery that only shows the run down corner of the town.

"True. That's what I said," he says while taking another cigarette.

"What do you want, Tyki?" she asks with a hand about to snatch it but he backed away and lit it.

"I was just bored," he says releasing smoke after placing it.

"How did you really know Bookman? You _always_ skip the details," replies the little girl not bothering to take it anymore.

"We met during the war," he says while combing the strands of her hair and braided the sides together.

"But a Bookman doesn't take sides," says the little girl standing still so the braid won't get messed up.

"They do create temporary alliances," he says finishing then ties it with a white ribbon from his pocket.

"So he made one?" says the little girl as small hands touch his work. She does know that such circumstances are possible and only asked it to confirm.

"Maybe," he says while puffing out a smoke.

"So you're not telling me anything again?"

"Why don't you ask the red head?"

"He will tell in time," she says as if she were quoting a line in a book. Annoyance can be seen on her face at the injustice of the adults. Even if her age and looks place her as a child, she is a Bookman's apprentice yet they won't tell anything to her.

"Wait a while longer," he says.

"Sure, I will," she says while trying her best to hide the irritation. If she does show it, he will only tease her about it.

* * *

The red head gets up and walks over to his temporary desk. He takes out the parchment and ink then started writing really fast in codes.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 06

Things are going out of proportion. It hadn't even been long since I last wrote again.

The little girl finally made a friends but he died. Deaths were expected of the job. I know it and yet I hate it.

I know the reasons, the answers yet I still ask why death is inevitable?

I know the truth, I've known it so long.

I tried cheering her up. I tried making her think different things but the change is there.

She even said that I shouldn't be bothered by her reaction. She apologized for being so affected when she has been warned many times already.

I just comforted her. We left and I gave her a new name, persona.

I saw a bar and decided getting drunk while thinking things through.

Should I continue this craziness or end it?

Then Tyki appears just like last time. He always shows up whenever he feels like it. Living long makes you really bored easily. Their kind don't age at all. He still looks the same.

I said things I shouldn't have but I know he won't tell anyone. We aren't exactly friends nor we trust each other that well but we just know telling won't be a problem.

He hears out my dilemma and he knows about Lia... the little girl.

I acted that way to know how much he knows and how close he is.

He has been seeing her for quite some time. And he is enjoying seeing this expression on my face.

I will beat that him up many times when I'm not drunk. If he dares show up at all.

It really is just like last time after gramps died.

He saw me getting drunk...

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

Tyki entered the bar to surprisingly find the red head there. His expression was similar at that time in the ark when Allen commented with no change of expression at how common stripping men to their underwear had been to him.

"Oh, it's you Perm-head," said the red head nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here, Eyepatch-kun? You're alive?" he asked while taking a seat next to him and ordered his own drink.

"Lavi's dead. I'm alive. There's a difference. I'm not crystal type though like the two of them," he said showing his little hammer then hid it back again.

"It looks more like Lavi is alive. I never thought Bookman was allowed to do something like this."

"I have a lot of tolerance with alcohol."

"Seems like you're exceeding it."

"I'm not. I'm just pretending."

"Aren't you always?"

"True..." _I always do that it hurts._

He did not utter the last words but his expression betrayed him.

"Something hurts, Bookman?"

"Nothing does perm-head. You heard wrong and nothing," said the red head drunkenly but still took another glass.

"Right, I didn't," he said taking a sip from his drink.

He watched in amusement at the dilemma of the 'used to be' apprentice who had now succeeded his master. He should have destroyed the innocence upon seeing it but didn't since the irony and humor of the events were just interesting. He had nothing to do to pass time due to the earl making more preparations like before.

It could be said that this day was like a day off for him. He wasn't a Noah at the moment.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" said the red head after placing down the glass.

"What will be in it for me?" he asked with a grin.

"You'll enjoy it."

"What?" Tyki asked curiously.

" _Destroy my innocence_ ," the red head said with no hesitation.


	10. The Untold Past II

**The Untold Past II  
**

_"Hey, can you do me a favor?" said the red head after placing down the glass._

_"What will be in it for me?" he asked with a grin._

_"You'll enjoy it."_

_"What?" Tyki asked curiously._

_" **Destroy my innocence** ," the red head said with no hesitation._

Tyki gave a surprised look then laughed really hard.

"You're very funny, Eyepatch-kun."

"Ne, Perm-head. I was serious."

He looked more like 'drunken serious' though instead of 'dead serious' due to the alcohol.

"You sure are eager."

"So it will end."

"It sounds boring though, Eyepatch-kun. You're too willing to lose. No fight at all is boring."

"So what? You just have to, Perm-head. Stop complaining. You get to crush innocence for free now."

"And then?"

"That's it."

"Convince me if you really want me to destroy it."

"You're the one who's gonna do that, not me. Come on, Perm-head, please?" begged Lavi too seriously that Tyki laughed.

Fine, eye patch-kun had a point, he was enjoying this since _this_ did not happen everyday.

 _And this_ never happens at all.

'After so much convincing,' Tyki stood up and paid for the drinks. He dragged the drunken red head outside by the back of his shirt.

When they reached an alley, he threw the red head on the ground then took a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it with the lighter than smoked until the young man regained consciousness.

"Perm-head?" he asked with eyes trying to focus his sight.

"I don't have all night, Eyepatch-kun."

"Huh?"

"Your innocence."

"Ne, Perm-head, I'm not like that."

"Drunken idiot Eyepatch-kun, your weapon."

"Oh," the red head merely said then hands tried looking in his pockets.

"Here, catch it, Perm-head," said the red head as he threw the small hammer towards the Portuguese man.

"Why do I find this humorous and boring?" asked Tyki while throwing out the cigarette in his mouth then focused his attention on the small hammer in his hands.

"Just destroy it, Perm-head. Don't take so long," Lavi complained.

"Sure, sure," said Tyki as he crushed the forsaken crystal in his hands. "There it's all done."

"That was fast," said Lavi.

"Would you have liked it slower and hear it slowly break?"

"I don't care either way," said Lavi then laughed but it seemed forced.

"You're crying, Eyepatch-kun," said Tyki.

"I'm not," the young man denied while wiping the tears away then laughed hysterically. "I'm not. Ha... ha... ha..."

"You're funny, _Bookman_. Really funny. I never see anything like this at all."

"Right, you're right. This is funny. This whole scene is, Perm-head. A Bookman is crying. A used to be exorcist just asked his innocence to be destroyed. And a Noah helped. Everything is just funny."

And they laughed to their 'drunken' ways.

They laughed and laughed.

* * *

_End of flashback._

* * *

When the little girl returned, it's as if nothing happened. The red head is quietly writing a log and welcomes her back like the usual.

She would have asked things. She wants to ask a lot of things but he carries that air again that says he won't for now.

He gives her ink and paper with a few instructions. The rest of the day ends like that and then the next morning, they leave.

They just packed up their things then left on the train towards the next town. The little girl looks at the red head curiously as if trying to ask what just happened but he remains quiet.

He has remained that way all throughout the journey... something must have happened bad.

When can she find out why? This isn't like the red head at all. It is so strange.

* * *

"Little girl, little girl, wake up. We're here," the red head says while he shakes her lightly.

A pair of mismatched eyes blinked a few times before fully awakening.

"Bookman?"

"We're here, Kisha."

"I'm up," she says standing.

"Let's go," he simply says with no explanations as they get off and into the streets of another unfamiliar town.

The little girl's ears pick up voices speaking a language she does not understand.

"Where are we, Bookman?"

He does not answer and continues dragging her hand further into the crowd until they reach a place they might be staying in. It is another small house and this time belongs to a young lady with hair simply combed into a low ponytail. She wasn't that tall but still as pretty as some of the girls the red head has his eye/s on. He isn't playful today though and seriously converses with her.

The lady nods her head then let the apprentice and master enter her house. She brings them to a vacant room where they settle down their things.

"If you need anything. I will be in the kitchen."

The line is so common. How many times has it been said?

"Kisha," Bookman starts speaking after the long silence while they are unpacking. "My little sister, we're staying here for a few days to earn some money for our journey. We didn't have enough and thankfully the lady let us stay with her for awhile. You have to help with the chores though and I'll look for work outside..."

He looks like he is about to say more but didn't when his visible eye closes while the rest of him collapses towards the floor.

The little girl's eyes widen and it took some time before it has registered to her that the red head has collapsed. She rushes to his side and tries dragging him towards the bed.

"Bookman," she tries calling out to him but he is out for good at that time.


End file.
